


Ten Minutes Before Disaster

by starchaser22



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU
Genre: :), Angst, M/M, but only if you know what happens next, countdown to infinite crisis - Freeform, kill me, reflections, teds just thinkin bout the man he loves!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: On the way to confronting OMAC, Ted thinks about how much he loves Booster.





	Ten Minutes Before Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> take my computer away from me

To say that Ted loves Booster would be an understatement.

He's the stars in the sky, the light at the end of the tunnel, the moon and the sun.

Everyone else looks down on the two of them, but Ted knows the reality of it. He knows how fantastic Booster is, how wonderful, amazing, intelligent, beautiful. He may act like an idiot, they both do, but if someone dismisses you, they automatically assume you're not a threat. They blow you off, treat you with the absolute minimal amount of attention they could. Then, the Blue and Gold barge in, guns blazing, and take everything back.

Besides, it doesn't matter that everyone dismisses them. Not as long as they have each other. Ted really needs no one else, no one besides Booster. They're partners, best friends. Despite all their ups and downs, the years they had spent separated, they will always come back to each other.

Man, Ted really wishes Booster were here right now. Booster makes everything better, with his dazzling smile and that shiny golden butt Ted loved teasing so much. He'd whisper a joke, and then Ted would snap, through a smile and restrained laughter, that it wasn't the time.

When that lightning hit the computer, he knew it was meant for him. Someone was out to kill Ted, which was why he was currently sneaking into this big, ominous castle. Probably the same people who sent the Mad Men after him, or who exploded the Bug, and quite possibly the same guys who stole twenty million dollars and a hundred pounds of kryptonite. 

Thinking about it, Ted began to feel the return of his guilt. It was his fault Booster was in the hospital now. That strike was meant for  _him._  But instead, Booster was covered in third degree burns, he couldn't even breathe on his own, let alone fight. Ted should have stayed there, but he knew that this mystery - OMAC, or whatever - was time-sensitive, if not highly dangerous. As much as he had wanted to sit by Booster's side until he woke up again, he needs to do this more. 

Booster. He adores him. This was more than endearment or yearning. There's no word to convey how strong Ted's feelings for Booster reside, but the closest? Love.

They will see each other soon, Ted knows it. The rest of his life may be in shambles - his house destroyed, the Bug torn to pieces, practically bankrupt - but there's one steady guy, one constant that will always be in his life. He's the best thing that ever happened to Ted, and when this is all over, he's going to make damn sure Booster knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to actually read the comic ted died in for this and it broke my hecking heart
> 
> thirsty for more of my hellscape? Check out [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1peGlVs7Lgg) I somehow spent three hours making, where Booster visits Ted's grave, but then Ted crawls out of his grave, and a bunch of hearts manifest around them. It's really quite moving.


End file.
